Online content management systems allow a user to upload content to such a system and access the uploaded content from any device. One advantage of such a system is that once the content is uploaded, the content is stored in a cloud server and thus is not subject to being lost in the event of failure of any individual device memory or storage mechanism. Another advantage of such a system is that a user can quickly and easily share large files with multiple other users. For example, a user can upload a large content item such as a high-resolution video to the content management system. Once the video is uploaded the user can give a second user read-write access to the content item by granting the second user shared folder access. Similarly, the user can give read-only access to the content item by sending a third user a network address associated with the content item. In this case, the third user does not even need to be a member of the content management system to access the content item.
Groups such as businesses, universities, and schools can utilize an account for a content management system to allow members of the group to upload, share, and collaborate on uploaded content items. However, in such systems there exists the possibility that a member of the group might inadvertently or otherwise share sensitive confidential data with external unauthorized users. Thus a need exists for enabling an administrator of a group account to limit sharing of content outside of the group and to provide more control for how group members share content.